The Beauty and the Beast
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Porque daba igual quienes éramos,porque daba igual si él era un vampiro y yo una simple humana...Porque lo único verdaderamente importante,era el amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro...porque nuestra historia era,la de La Bella y la Bestia. Ed


_**THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**_

Me encontraba sumamente a gusto en la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de un tranquilo sueño, sin pesadillas ni malas reflexiones… solo mi ángel, yo y nuestro prado… cuando un travieso destello de luz- supuse que vendría de la ventana-, acabó con toda la tranquilidad y con esa efímera ilusión de paz.

Fastidiada y a desganas, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces, por la molesta luz, que efectivamente, se colaba por la ventana. Amanecía… salía el sol de un nuevo día…

Me incorporé lentamente, quedando de rodillas sobre la mullida y amplia cama y sintiendo como el suave tacto de la sábana blanquecina bajaba por mi cuerpo, aún cubierto por las ropas del día anterior… Me había quedado dormida.

Miré a todas partes a mi alrededor, sintiéndome mareada al no saber donde me encontraba. Alcé mi brazo derecho y me tallé mi ojo derecho, quien aún estaba perezoso y no quería abrirse del todo, y seguí inspeccionando el lugar, el cual era una habitación en penumbra, grande y espaciosa.

De repente, hubo algo que llamó mi atención y que hizo que me sentara en el borde de la cama, para tener mejor visibilidad con la poca luz que el astro sol quería regalar a esa hora de la mañana- la cual, por cierto, no sabía-. Retiré suavemente la mano de mi cara y abrí los ojos completamente, mirando fijamente aquello que había atraído mi atención.

En mi recorrido por el cuarto, había descubierto varias cosas interesantes y que se me hacían muy familiares: un equipo de música estéreo, último modelo, con sus correspondientes altavoces instalados en los puntos claves de todo el cuarto- darían una acústica espléndida-, un ordenador en su correspondiente mesa de estudio en la pared donde se hallaba la ventana que me traía la luz del exterior, un sofá de cuero negro, muy cómodo y espacioso a mi parecer, enfrente de donde yo estaba y… una estantería de madera de cedro en el mismo muro donde sobresalía la puerta… repleta de CDs… Estaba en la habitación de Edward.

Todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron de golpe a mi mente: había pasado un día demasiado intenso con Alice y Edward, ultimando los últimos detalles para la boda, entre compras y elección de adornos. Tal fue la "fatalidad" del día, que para cuando volvimos a casa, mi prometido me traía en brazos, cómodamente adormecida. Las siguientes escenas estaban algo borrosas: recuerdo a mi ángel hablar con Esme y a Alice hablando por el móvil- seguramente sería con Charlie, mi padre-, y el último recuerdo que ocupaba mi mente era el de encontrarme dormida en los brazos de Edward, ambos en su cama… y como él entonaba esa dulce melodía que era mi nana y me despedía al mundo de los sueños- muy a mi pesar, quitándome tiempo junto a él, consciente-, con un beso en la frente… Me había quedado dormida en la casa de mi prometido.

Inconscientemente esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como mi corazón latía desenfrenado, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba cerca o pensaba en él y percibiendo además, un leve peso sobre un dedo de mi mano izquierda… pero que ahora, ya no me provocaba esa sensación de ahogo y temor del principio… sino una tremenda y sobrecogedora felicidad…

Retiré los ojos de aquel punto fijo en el que se había convertido la estantería de discos y los bajé a la altura de mi mano, la cual había ido ascendiendo poco a poco al percatarme de lo que ella poseía… Posé mi vista sobre ella y me maravillé ante la sensación del brillo que los rayos solares le daban a ese aro que rodeaba mi dedo, hecho de oro y con incrustaciones de diamantes… mi anillo de compromiso.

Me seguía pareciendo tan irreal que alguien tan maravilloso y perfecto como el hermoso vampiro de cabello cobrizo- el cual no sabía donde estaba- se hubiera enamorado de mí… y además estuviera a semanas de ser su esposa… de ser Isabella Cullen… Sentí una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espina dorsal al pronunciar el nuevo nombre que pronto usaría… temblé del placer de oírlo en mi mente…

Y hablando de mi ángel personal… ¿Dónde se habría metido? No es posible que haya ido de caza, solo hace dos días que toda la familia al completo había salido a ello… y él tiene un gran autocontrol. Escudriñé de nuevo la habitación, e incluso me levanté y asomé ligeramente mi cabeza por la ventana, viendo el gran y amplio jardín que rodeaba a la casa… pero ni rastro de él… Todo estaba extrañamente vacío y en calma… Edward, ¿dónde estás?

De repente, una sensación de ahogo y estremecimiento bien conocidos se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó y sus palpitaciones retumbaron por toda mi cabeza… las piernas comenzaron a temblarme… temblor que invadió todo mi cuerpo… Mi rostro se contrajo y mis labios abiertos temblaron también, sin emitir palabra alguna por ese nudo insufrible que me obstruyó la garganta… _Miedo_… Tenía _miedo_… al verme en una situación demasiado familiar…

Estaba sola… y el miedo me invadió… junto a ese profundo vacío que se iba abriendo en mi pecho de nuevo tan rápidamente como el fuego consume la mecha de una dinamita… ¿Y si me había dejado… otra vez?

Jadeé… la agonía y la ansiedad tomaron el control de mí y me dificultaron el respirar con normalidad. No… no podía haberse ido, no podía haberme dejado otra vez… ¡Me lo había prometido! ¡Me lo había jurado! ¡¡Edward!!

Ahogué un gemido en mi garganta, mientras mi corazón se estrangulaba en mi interior y tenía que llevar mi mano a mi pecho, en un vano intento por apaciguar el dolor que me invadió. No… no podía ser cierto… otra vez no…

Me abalancé contra la puerta del cuarto, increíblemente no cayéndome y dándome de bruces contra el suelo, debido al estado de mis piernas. La abrí de un solo tirón, provocando una leve corriente de aire, que revolvió mis cabellos enmarañados como cada mañana. Salí a la oscuridad del pasillo y tampoco encontré nada: ni un ruido, ni una luz… ninguna señal de vida- aunque, ¿qué más podía esperar en una casa de vampiros, que además eran tan silenciosos como mi propia sombra?-.

Sentí una nueva punzada de sangrante dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho y tuve que ahogar el grito de agonía que quise dar, así como aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaban a provocar quemazón en mis ojos, luchando por salir y correr libres. No… no era cierto… me negaba a creerlo… ¡Me lo había prometido! ¡No podía hacerlo de nuevo! Eso… eso me _mataría_…

Obligué a mis piernas a moverse, aún a sabiendas de que podría limpiar el suelo en cuanto una de ellas flaqueara, pero prefería arriesgarme a eso… que a perder mi corazón de nuevo. Pero al llegar al principio de la escalera, tuve que apoyarme en el adorno de la baranda para no caer, debido a la conmoción que me rodeó en ese momento… en el momento en que un dulce arpegio de notas llegó a mis oídos…

Me sobresalté y no pude reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa salir de mis labios, cuando la suave melodía comenzó a fluir por el aire, inundando toda la casa. Era dulce y tranquila… una tonada de paz tocada por expertas manos sobre las teclas del piano… tocadas por un _pianista_…

Ante ese descubrimiento, el alivio que sintió mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo mi agonizante corazón, fueron indescriptibles… Fue como volver a la vida… y es que en verdad, en aquellos pocos minutos, me sentí morir al no encontrar a mi ángel junto a mí. Para mí… la vida no tiene sentido sin él…

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso por mi rostro… no se había ido, no me había dejado… La maravillosa sensación que me recorrió fue como la revitalizante sensación de la sangre correr rápidamente por mis venas… cuando él me besa. Más tranquila, aflojé el agarre de mi mano en mi camiseta, del color azul que tanto le gustaba a mi prometido y comencé a bajar lentamente y lo más sigilosamente posible los escalones de la gran escalera, agarrada a la baranda y… permitiéndome el lujo de escuchar por fin… tan hermosa melodía de piano…

Las notas y los acordes se entremezclaban en una perfección única, creando la bella tonada, que a cada paso que yo daba, se hacía más audible en la solitaria y silenciosa casa… pero, se me hacía familiar de alguna manera… Era como si yo hubiera oído esa melodía miles de veces… Y cuando pisé el suelo del hall, acabando así con el último escalón de la escalera, me sorprendí a mi misma por lo que acababa de hacer.

'_**Tale as old as time…'**_

En el mismo instante en el que mis pies tocaron el recibidor, me sorprendí y sobresalté yo misma, al encontrarme entonando la letra de una canción… que extrañamente iba perfectamente con la melodía que sonaba… Y entonces lo recordé… recordé aquella canción de mi infancia, que tantas veces había oído al ver siempre la misma escena en la película…

'_**True as it can be…'**_

Inconscientemente sonreí y me hallé a mi misma cantando la letra de aquella canción, acompañada por las dulces notas del piano y sorprendentemente, entonando correctamente. La sensación de gozo fue inmediata: por primera vez sentía… que podía hacer algo bien junto a mi amado ángel.

'_**Barely even friends,**_

_**t**__**hen somebody bends…'**_

Con pasos cortos pero seguros, avancé a mi derecha por el gran recibidor, escuchando cada vez con más claridad la melodía que suavemente salía del lugar al que me dirigía. Paré mi lento caminar justo en el umbral del gran arco que hacía de entrada al gran salón de la casa, presidido por aquel gran y magnífico piano de cola color negro matiz… y no pude ni quise reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro, mientras me apoyaba con medio cuerpo y mis manos, en el marco del arco… y no podía apartar mis ojos del frente.

'_**Unexpectedly…'**_

Allí estaba él, mi ángel… en toda su perfección como siempre. Su figura desgarbada y delgada, caía con gracia sobre la banqueta negra del piano. Su espalda recta y algo marcada gracias a la camisa ligeramente ajustada de color blanco que estaba usando. Su cabello cobrizo alborotado, aunque espléndidamente peinado, con aquella rebeldía propia de él y bailando suavemente con un pequeño soplo de viento proveniente de la cristalera abierta que daba al jardín. Su rostro con expresión relajada y concentrada, tan perfecto y pálido como el de un dios griego… mi propio dios griego… emitiendo leves reflejos, provocados por un escurridizo rayo de sol que se había colado en la gran sala, ahora escenario de todo un gran concierto… Concierto que las ágiles manos de ese perfecto ángel dejaba fluir en el ambiente, al deslizarse con delicadeza y firmeza, como si rozase la pura porcelana, sobre las teclas de aquel piano de cola… Ese era mi Edward.

Mi corazón se aceleró, la sangre corrió fervientemente por mis venas y los pálpitos resonaron en mis oídos. La sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro… ni ahora, ni nunca más… porque si estaba con él, con Edward… todo estaba bien… todo era _perfecto_…

Comencé a llevar mis pasos hacia el interior de la estancia, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible con ellos- cosa casi impensable para mí, con el finísimo oído de mi prometido-, pero como siempre, no sirvió de mucho. Nada más di el primer paso, su cuerpo se tensó: me había descubierto. Pero ni la canción se detuvo, ni la melodía dudó en ningún momento… ni su cabeza se volvió…

"_**Just a little change…"**_

Tan solo su voz de terciopelo acompañó a la tonada, en un suave susurro en perfecta sincronización de ritmo y entonación… con la letra exacta que seguía a la parte que yo había interpretado.

El sonido tan reconfortante y conocido de cada noche, me sobrecogió y no pude evitar suspirar, totalmente hipnotizada por la belleza de la imagen que se daba delante de mis ojos: mi Edward interpretando y entonando esa dulce canción que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia… y que yo tanto adoraba.

"_**Small to say the least…"**_

Seguí acercándome lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su figura prodigiosa frente al piano. Sus dedos en ningún momento dejaron de deslizarse por las teclas de marfil con esa soltura propia de él, tan magnífico pianista como era… y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, quizás para mantener su concentración o porque se sentía más cómodo así, mientras su respiración era calmada y serena… Estaba _espléndido_…

"_**Both a little scared,**_

_**Neither one prepared**__**…"**_

Llegué junto a la parte izquierda del piano, el mismo lado donde la gran cola del instrumento se abría en toda su magnificencia, dejando ver su complejo interior, para obtener una mejor resonancia y un sonido más hermoso, y allí me detuve, apoyando ligeramente mi mano sobre la madera pintada de negro del mismo.

La exquisitez de las notas llegó completamente a mi oído desde el propio interior del piano… me recorrió una sensación de gozo que no sabría como describir… fue como sentir las manos de mi ángel acariciando mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome y dejándome saber cuan grandes eran sus sentimientos por mí… Fue como estar abrazada a él.

Y entonces alzó su rostro de sus volátiles dedos que sacaban los acordes de la melodía y clavó sus ojos de oro líquido y brillantes de amor en los míos…

_**Beauty and the beast…**_

Me maravillé ante la perfección en que se entrelazaban nuestras voces al entonar juntas esa parte de la letra de la canción… jamás me hubiese esperado, que algo de mí si tuviera un buen futuro que no acabase estampándome contra el suelo o accidentándome en algún lugar de este pueblo llamado Forks.

Tuve que repetirme a mi misma que debía respirar, si de verdad quería verme casada alguna vez con semejante ser de hermosura esculpida. El poder de su mirada recaía sobre mí y me atrapaba como siempre, al igual que aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba… una que no pude evitar corresponder… mientras me dejaba envolver por la melodía…

_**Ever just the same**__**,**_

_**e**__**ver a surprise…**_

Sus manos recorrían el piano de arriba abajo sin cometer equivocación alguna y la dulce melodía cobraba forma por obra de ese ángel que se enamoró de mí, acompañada por nuestras voces en perfecta armonía… como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en los suyos y mi cuerpo estaba recargado ligeramente sobre el gran piano que se encontraba en el gran salón de la casa. Si ahora mismo sucediera algo: un terremoto, una inundación, la caída de un rayo… lo que fuera, estaba completamente segura de que no sería capaz de moverme ni de salir del trance al que su mirada y su embriagador aroma dulzón me sometían… porque yo… porque nosotros no estábamos en ninguna sala… nosotros solamente éramos un piano, una joven enamorada y un joven que tocaba una dulce melodía…

Entonces sus orbes se movieron ligeramente, liberándome momentáneamente de su hechizo; parecían estar señalándome algo. El juego de sus brazos mientras los mecía para tener mejor soltura al tocar, parecían incitarme hacia ese mismo lugar al que sus ojos me mostraban… y el suave movimiento de su cuerpo me lo corroboró todo: quería que ocupara el sitio libre en esa banqueta de cuero negro.

_**Ever as before**__**,**_

_**e**__**ver just a sure…**_

No pude más que sonreir ante su la delicadeza de su proposición. Seguía siendo todo un perfecto caballero. Llevada por la suave corriente de la melodía que nos rodeaba a ambos y el insistente poder de su mirada dorada, otra vez sobre la mía, asegurándome de que yo no me escapara de él- cosa totalmente imposible, yo nunca querría escapar de su lado-, me incorporé del piano suavemente y con movimientos cuidadosamente pensados- para no meter la pata, más que otra cosa, debido a mi interminable problema de ser un imán para todo tipo de accidentes y problemas-, me interné en el espacio que había entre la banqueta y las teclas del piano, que nunca dejaron de sonar…

_**As the sun will rise**__**…**_

Y me senté a su lado, girando mi cabeza para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa de amor y agradecimiento ante su oferta… y para perderme por completo en el amplio mar de profundo topacio de su mirada…

Mi gesto fue devuelto con la más bella de las sonrisas de aquellos labios únicos, para luego volver a posar sus ojos sobre las teclas de su piano, de las que el dulce sonido de la tonada se elevaba poco a poco, para acabar haciendo un solo de la melodía principal… que inundó todo a nuestro alrededor… sobrecogiendo a mi cuerpo…

Lo observé atentamente durante unos segundos… su persona parecía convertirse en otra muy diferente cuando se sentaba delante de su instrumento y se dejaba llevar por las melodías que en él interpretaba. Si todo hubiera sido diferente para él… estoy segura de que hubiera llegado a ser un gran concertista de piano… mi Edward…

Suspiré suavemente, procurando no interrumpir ni preocuparlo y muy a mi pesar, aparté mis ojos de su perfecto rostro de dios heleno, tan pálido como la cal y los volví a posar sobre el piano.

_**Ever just the same…**_

Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por toda tecla correcta de la melodía, mientras nuestras voces volvían a juntarse. Era una verdadera maravilla verlo tocar una canción, ya no solo por lo magníficamente bien que esta sonaba… sino también, por lo extremadamente apuesto que se veía mientras interpretaba… aquello hacía a mi corazón volar hacia él…

Aparté disimuladamente la vista de sus volátiles dedos y ascendí por la estructura del piano, hasta detenerme un poco más arriba del cajón de las teclas, allí donde una pequeña tabla de madera se alzaba, decorada en perfecta conjunción con el piano… donde faltaba algo… la _partitura_…

"_**Ever as surprise…"**_

Me quedé sorprendida ante ese descubrimiento. Sabía que su talento no tenía límites… pero sin duda esa vez, me sorprendí de sobremanera al verlo tocar sin partitura alguna que presidiera su atril. No llevaba ninguna pauta… no seguía ninguna regla- obvio, seguía el ritmo perfectamente de la canción-, Edward era… sorprendente… sorprendentemente _espléndido_…

Rápidamente me volteé de nuevo en su dirección, aún con el asombro presente… pero tan solo bastó con la magnífica imagen de su rostro sonriente y perfectamente cincelado por el mejor escultor de todos los tiempos, así como el pequeño vuelo de su cabello de bronce al viento… para que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa… y entrara de nuevo en aquel hechizo de amor…

Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo cobró vida propia… y suavemente me acercó más a mi ángel pianista, sin apartar en ningún momento el contacto visual con su rostro de ojos cerrados para su concentración… ojos que en ese instante se abrieron, invitándome a un maravilloso mundo solo para mí…

_**Ever as before…**_

Él me sonrió cálidamente, de aquella manera que yo tanto adoraba… aquella que hacía a mi corazón saltar en mi pecho y que me derritiera como el hielo frente al sol. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas, producto del rápido correr de ella por mis venas: me había sonrojado de nuevo… y seguro que aquello produjo sensaciones en el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado.

De repente, percibí un leve movimiento por su parte, pero no le di mayor importancia, pues creí que era debido a algún cambio en la melodía y le sería más cómodo hacerlo así… mas no era por eso…

Entonces su brazo rozó suavemente el mío- que por mi anterior acción estaba más cerca de lo normal de él-, haciendo que aquella corriente eléctrica que sintiera la primera vez que su mano tocó la mía durante aquella prueba con microscopios en clase de Biología, recorriera todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, estremeciéndome de puro gozo.

'_**Ever just as sure…'**_

Cuando aquel leve contacto se produjo y mi cuerpo se dejó perder en un mar de sensaciones placenteras y bien conocidas, escuché un dulce y musical suspiro, con un pequeño toque de risa… con voz de terciopelo…

Y sonreí yo también… abandonándome entre las notas que revoloteaban por toda la sala…

De repente, cuando la melodía volvió a adquirir ese matiz fuerte, gracias a unos acordes perfectamente marcados, me vi transportada a otro lugar… a uno muy distinto del gran salón de la casa de Edward… a uno muy distinto de nuestro maravilloso prado, donde momentos antes me encontraba sumida en mi trance… De repente, me vi en un inmenso salón de baile de altos techos con pinturas de ángeles, dorado en su totalidad… y completamente vacío… llamándonos a bailar…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por aquel lugar… y yo me dejaba guiar… porque en ese momento me vi meciéndome y dando vueltas… _bailando_… bailando con alguien… y ese alguien no era otro que mi salvador personal de cabellos de bronce y ojos de oro… Edward…

Me dejaba guiar por él como si fuera una pluma que vuela en una corriente de aire… e increíblemente, podría decir que estaba bailando. Él jamás dejaría que algo me ocurriese… no podría vivir en paz consigo mismo, como una vez me confesó.

Una pequeña vuelta y mi vestido del color de sus ojos adquirió su vuelo correspondiente, al igual que su chaqueta azulada con el borde dorado también, y su cabello, el cual acababa de darme cuenta que estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta en su nuca, pero… ¿por qué lo habría imaginado con el pelo más largo de lo que lo tenía? Y entonces todo se volvió tan claro como el agua… el salón se iluminó por completo…

Y nosotros éramos los protagonistas de esa película que tanto me gustaba de pequeña y… de la que ahora nosotros cantábamos la melodía… justo de la escena que tanto adoraba… el _baile_…

La sensación de asombro y felicidad que subió en ese momento por mi cuerpo, no lo podría comparar con nada… esta alucinación era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor que había tenido en toda mi vida… ni siquiera un sueño podría comparársele…

Entonces una suave brisa cruzó veloz por la sala… y la luz se apagó… Con un pequeño estremecimiento y repetidos parpadeos, regresé a la realidad… a mi hermosa realidad junto a mi ángel y la melodía, que seguía sonando sin descanso. Mi corazón latía veloz en mi pecho, golpeando mis costillas y mi respiración, aunque medianamente normal, era agitada… y sentía ese calor tan bien conocido en mis mejillas.

Avergonzada y ruborizada- como seguramente estaría-, bajé la mirada hasta mi regazo, donde mis manos descansaban sobre la falda marina que Alice me había hecho usar el día anterior- reconozco que era bonita- y las encontré la cosa más interesante del mundo… pero como siempre, el simple hecho de estar con Edward era un incentivo más que suficiente para querer estar mirándolo todo el rato cara a cara…

Tímidamente, di pequeñas miradas de soslayo a su perfecto rostro de mármol, mas él había devuelto su atención a su piano- para mi alivio, aunque sabía que el cambio en mi ritmo cardíaco no había pasado desapercibido por él- y tocaba tan concentrado, que desprendía aquella belleza sobrenatural. Sonreí… definitivamente, estaba _total y_ _perdidamente_ enamorada de Edward de pies a cabeza.

_**As the sun will rise…**_

De nuevo nuestras voces se entrelazaban, sobresaliendo incluso entre la amplitud de la altura de las notas. El ambiente era mágico… tanto como lo había sido ser los protagonistas durante una vana ilusión… La música que salía del piano tenía el poder de tranquilizarme, aunque su sonido fuera fuerte en estos momentos.

Lentamente, fui levantando mis ojos de su anterior posición, apreciando como poco a poco la caja de teclas del piano, y las mismas, siendo pulsadas por los expertos dedos de mi prometido, quedaban delante de mí… pero mi objetivo era otro, aunque el movimiento de sus dedos era hipnotizante… Alcé un poco más la vista y la detuve justo en el atril de madera… otra vez.

Seguía asombrándome maravillosamente el saber que estaba tocando _esa_ canción sin partitura. Cada día me sorprendía y enamoraba aún más de él… mi Edward.

Le dediqué una leve mirada de soslayo, en la que descubrí como su sonrisa torcida seguía en el mismo lugar en que se había aparecido antes… sus perfectos labios… sus labios que me llamaban a besarlo… Rápidamente clavé de nuevo mis ojos sobre el atril, jadeando suavemente, debía calmarme.

Presté atención otra vez a la música, el solo instrumental estaba llegando a su fin y… ya que habíamos comenzado, ¿por qué no continuar? Sinceramente, me estaba gustando acompañar a Edward al piano.

'_**Tale as old as time…'**_

Inspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos, envolviéndome en la oscuridad que estos me daban y alcé mi cabeza, mirando al gran techo del salón, cual bóveda de un panteón griego. Daba una acústica perfecta… Los desbocados latidos de mi corazón se fueron calmando lentamente- y digo muy lentamente, pues mis fosas nasales se llenaban con el aroma exquisito de mi acompañante- y ya dejaba de oir como éstos resonaban por mi cabeza.

'_**Tune as old as song…'**_

Finalmente, me sentí capaz de volver a enfrentarlo. Mi respiración se había regulado al fin y mi corazón dejó de traicionarme con su desbocado latir. Inspiré y espiré una vez más, mientras bajaba despacio mi cabeza y abría mis ojos, volviéndome a encontrar con ese piano de cola negro.

Sus manos seguían deslizándose por toda tecla, blanca o negra, que yo abarcaba a ver… siempre con perfección, siempre con corrección… ni una sola equivocación… y la música sonaba, estremeciéndome de pura gloria al ser escuchada. Recorrí con disimulo el camino desde sus manos, ascendiendo por sus brazos protectores, cubiertos por aquella camisa blanca, hasta llegar a su rostro marmóreo… y volví a sonreir, a la vez que él lo hacía…

_**Bittersweet and strange**__**,**_

_**f**__**inding you can change,**_

_**l**__**earning you were wrong…**_

Juntos de nuevo a viva voz, entonando sentimientos como si fueran los nuestros propios. Sus brazos hacían un pequeño movimiento que le permitía esa agilidad para subir y bajar por las teclas a su antojo… un movimiento sinuoso e hipnotizante, tanto o incluso más que su perfecto rostro que en estos momentos yo admiraba. No sé que causó más fuerza en mí: si sus brazos, las perfectas facciones esculpidas de su rostro de mármol o su cuerpo que estaba muy cerca del mío… pero me pareció que la separación que manteníamos era un enorme y profundo abismo, como una gran fosa abisal sin poder vislumbrar el fondo… y yo, quería poner fin a ello a como diera lugar…

Con toda la suavidad y delicadeza que pude, moví ligeramente mi cuerpo, tan solo unos centímetros, pues eso era lo que nos separaban: unos pobres y míseros centímetros… y entonces mi brazo derecho se encontró con el suyo, haciendo que a mi cuerpo lo recorriera un mar de sensaciones placenteras en pequeñas descargas de electricidad.

Pero la melodía no se torció otra vez, pues era la segunda vez que yo hacía algo que a un pianista _humano_ podría molestar… pero no a él, no a Edward Cullen… Las notas siguieron fluyendo con total normalidad… y la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de mi ángel no se hizo esperar.

Mis ojos no se habían apartado en ningún momento de su cara y, aunque los suyos permanecían cerrados, todavía sentía el potente poder de su mirada hacer mella en mí- y no me importaba cuanto tiempo quisiera seguir haciéndolo-. Podía sentir su respiración siempre pausada y oía como esta subía y baja por su pecho fuerte y atlético… Ese sonido, junto a la música que él tocaba… eran una perfecta combinación para una música de relajación…

Pero de repente, su sonrisa se agrandó, convirtiéndose en una traviesa…

"_**Certain as de sun…"**_

Y sus ojos se abrieron… mostrándome el cielo color dorado de nuevo…

La intensidad de su mirada se clavó contra la mía propia y me dejó sin respiración, como tantas otras veces, y con su voz aterciopelada resonando en mis oídos. Debía averiguar algún remedio para esto, o le daría más de un susto a mi pobre prometido. Aunque… por otro lado, me encantaba que hiciera eso…

Intenté estar a su altura, y lo miré aún más fijamente de lo que ya lo hacía- no sabía ni como se hacía eso-, pero él siempre ganaba… y me perdí de nuevo por sus ojos…

'_**Certain as de sun…'**_

Y repetí sus palabras, como si fuera un canto a dos voces en una coral, una respuesta a una pregunta… y me sorprendí hasta yo misma, por la verdad que se podía escuchar en ellas… Porque era _cierto como el sol_ que veía reflejado en sus ojos, que yo no podría amar a otra persona más que a él, ni vivir sin estar a su lado… Yo, moriría sin Edward.

Tan sumergida en mi propio mar de ensoñación me encontraba, que no pude evitar dar un pequeño sobresalto cuando el tacto frío de su mano, en un fugaz movimiento, al parecer, premeditado, acarició mi mejilla con la mayor suavidad y ternura del mundo.

Aunque había permanecido todo el tiempo con los ojos puestos en los suyos, no vi tal acción. Solo me percaté de ella cuando ya se estaba produciendo… y yo disfrutaba de ella. Pero tan rápido como llegó, se acabó. Su mano se precipitó rápidamente de vuelta a las teclas del piano, entrando justamente en el momento oportuno, sin dar evidencias de que alguna vez se hubieran movido de allí…

"_**Rising in the east…"**_

Sus perfectos labios volvieron a dejar salir su voz de terciopelo. Mi corazón dio vuelcos de alegría contra mis costillas- estoy segura de que ante esto, se estaría riendo internamente, pero también sabía cuanto le gustaba escuchar a mi corazón querer salirse de mi pecho-. Su sonrisa seguía curvando sus labios… como adoraba la expresión de su rostro cuando ésta se encontraba en él, parecía tan humano así…

Sin apartar en ningún momento mis ojos de los suyos, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente, inclinándose más hacia el suyo, pero sin conseguir desconcentrarlo de su tarea de seguir haciendo sonar notas en su piano… y además… su cuerpo también había comenzado a recorrer el pequeño camino, yendo al encuentro del mío…

'_**Tale as old as time…'**_

Mi mano, que había ido ascendiendo poco a poco, recorriendo con el dedo índice el contorno de su brazo, se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, permitiéndole un pequeño punto de apoyo a mi cuerpo inclinado- claro que sin hacer mucha incisión en él, no quería incomodar al artista-. Pero él no se inmutó ni tampoco dejó de mirarme en ningún segundo. Parecía como si nuestros ojos tuvieran un potente imán que nos impidiera separarnos… y yo disfrutaba de ello…

Mas no nos detuvimos ahí y poco a poco seguíamos recortando el espacio que, ya por aquel entonces casi mínimo, nos separaba aún… me separaba de sentir el cuerpo de Edward contra el mío…

_**Song as old as rhyme**__**…**_

Mi brazo inmóvil subió con la misma lentitud que antes lo había hecho su predecesor, pero sin rozar ninguna parte del cuerpo de dios de mi ángel de cabello cobrizo. Sorteó sus brazos, que seguían produciendo ese suave balanceo que les permitía hacer sonar con facilidad a las teclas… y llegó hasta su meta…

Junto a la mano que momentos antes se hallaba descansando sobre su hombro de duro y frío mármol, ambas se posaron sobre las mejillas gélidas del rostro del ángel, cogiendo entre ellas su rostro… y provocándome un millar se sensaciones sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo, a la vez que la leve agitación de mi ritmo cardíaco.

Él no hizo nada por impedir aquello, al contrario, su sonrisa era más amplia y hermosa ahora… y su mirada me seguía intimidando y hechizando cada vez más…

_**Beauty and the Beast…**_

Mientras cantábamos esa parte los dos juntos, nos habíamos acercado todavía más… con la misma lentitud que estaba adquiriendo el ritmo de la tonada, que ya llegaba a su fin. Había inclinado un poco más mi cuerpo, irguiéndolo levemente, para así hacer quedar a mi cara a su altura- él era irremediablemente más alto que yo- y ahora, por fin ya no había espacio separando nuestros cuerpos… pero aún faltaba algo, para hacer aquel momento… el idóneo para acabar con una apoteosis, tan magnífica canción y tan maravilloso momento íntimo compartido…

'_**Tale as old as time…'**_

Los escasos centímetros que aún separaban nuestros rostros, se fueron acortando poco a poco, mientras más nos acercábamos nosotros. Nuestros ojos no se habían apartado en ningún momento de los otros, ni siquiera un simple pestañeo se había producido… el trance había vencido.

Más cerca… cada vez más cerca… mi corazón hacía tiempo que era un auténtico tambor viviente en mi pecho y que retumbaba con su ritmo desenfrenado por todo mi cuerpo… Más cerca aún… entreabrí un poco mis labios y dejé escapar pequeños jadeos, al igual que él, creando ese ambiente perfecto en el que se mezclaban nuestros alientos, muchas veces mejor que lo que ocurriría después… y aquello seguía estremeciéndome enteramente…

"_**Song as old as**__** rhyme…"**_

Sus labios de puro mármol rozaron con suavidad, delicadeza y amor los míos, mezclando su aliento helado con el mío… estremeciéndome y desbocando a mi corazón como solo él podía hacer… Sentía el correr de mi sangre contra mis venas, mi ritmo cardíaco alborotado, provocando lo mismo con mi respiración, cuyo efluvio golpeaba los labios de mi prometido… Probar, aunque solo fuera de esa manera, los labios de Edward… ya era tocar el cielo… mi _cielo_… aquel donde él era mi único ángel…

_**Beauty and the Beast…**_

Finalmente, con la última estrofa de la melodía, sus labios se apoderaron enteramente de los míos, regalándome un beso dulce con sabor a miel… mientras escuchaba como las últimas notas de la tonada, revoloteaban juguetonas a nuestro alrededor… y se perdían como un suave susurro de viento en la casi penumbra de la gran sala… dejándonos disfrutar de un poco de intimidad.

Sus manos quedaron quietas durante unos segundos sobre las teclas de marfil, pero cuando su pie derecho se levantó del pedal, que había estado usando durante toda la canción para crear ese ambiente de orquesta, éstas se aferraron rápidamente a mi cintura, apegándome más a su pecho bien torneado, cerrando aquel abrazo íntimo que intensificaba nuestro beso.

Mis labios se movieron con los suyos, saboreando cada parte de ellos, maravillándome igual que la primera vez que estos se atrevieron a besarme. Dejándome llevar, igual que él estaba haciendo, al acariciarme suavemente la espalda con sus expertas manos, retiré mis manos de sus mejillas y las entrelacé por detrás de su cuello, ahondando más nuestra caricia, si es que se podía…

Pero como no… seguía siendo humana… y como tal, tenía necesidades biológicas a las que atenerme- cosa que no echaría de menos ni un poquito cuando al fin fuera igual que él-. Con total desagrado, nos separamos con deliberada lentitud… el espacio mínimo que yo necesitase para recuperar el aire gastado… ni sus brazos me soltaron, ni los míos se movieron… seguíamos juntos en aquel abrazo único…

- Es una canción… muy hermosa…- dije, aún jadeando y cogiendo aire agitadamente, pero sonriendo solo para él

La sonrisa me fue devuelta de inmediato y con un rápido movimiento, sentí a una de sus manos retirarse de mi cintura y aparecerse en mi rostro, reposando sobre mi mejilla, caliente y sonrojada.

- Hermosa es tu voz…- me alabó con su voz de terciopelo, suave y de seda- No sabía que supieras cantar tan bien…- aquella sonrisa torcida curvaba sus labios.

- No… en verdad no mucho…- sonreí apenada, bajando por un momento la mirada, apartándome de sus ojos- Tu voz si que es única…- le aseguré, volviéndolo a enfrentar, a lo que él me sonrió y se acercó para depositar un fugaz beso en mi frente.

- No… la tuya…- clavó sus ojos dorados sobre mí sin restricción- si que lo es…- y como siempre volvió a ganarme, usando sobre mí el irresistible poder de su mirada

No me quedó otro remedio que callar y no replicar, pues la voz había abandonado mi garganta y yo ahora luchaba por encontrarla… pero él, como no, sonrió.

- Es la canción de _La Bella y la Bestia_ de _Walt Disney_, ¿cierto?- recuperé mi voz de algún lugar de mi cuerpo y él asintió a mi pregunta- De pequeña me encantaba esa película… Charlie jura que rayé la cinta de video de tanto verla…- reí y él me acompañó- Pero es que en verdad, esa historia de amor… es única…- suspiré, rememorando todas y cada una de las reflexiones que había hecho sobre la película en aquellos tiempos, empezando porque yo me enamoraría siempre de la persona interior, no del físico… aunque, mi Edward poseía ambas cosas

- No lo es…- susurró de pronto con voz arrastrada- esa historia… tiene mucho en común con nosotros…- sus brazos se alejaron de mi cuerpo y cayeron flácidos a ambos lados de él, hecho que me hizo mirarlo sorprendida y conmocionada por sus palabras- empezando por la principal…- sus ojos perdían el brillo de la tonalidad dorada a cada momento y aquello me estaba torturando, por no saber a que era debido. Pero cuando su mano se elevó y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla como momentos antes, la electricidad que hacía temblar cada parte de mi cuerpo, volvía a estar ahí- Tú eres _bella_… la mujer más hermosa que se ha cruzado alguna vez en mi vida…- juraría que una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, pero solo por un segundo mientras me clavaba su mirada- y además, tu nombre lo corrobora…- rió suavemente- y es igual al de la protagonista… Bella…- pero justo cuando terminó de decir mi nombre, su expresión se tornó seria- y yo…- y repentinamente apartó a un lado su rostro y cortó el contacto visual con el mío, sacándome del trance al que me había sumido- soy un monstruo… una _bestia_…

La última palabra que abandonó sus labios resonó por la estancia, comenzando a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, junto a todo lo que había dicho. Sus palabras me asombraron enormemente y mi corazón se ahogó en el dolor de una punzada mortal…

No, él no era un monstruo… él era el ser más perfecto y maravilloso que jamás haya pisado la tierra… Era dulce, amable, gentil… irresistiblemente hermoso, tanto que dolía la vista con tan solo verle, sobre protector al máximo y… irremediablemente adorable cuando estaba celoso… ¡¿Cómo semejante dios podía ser un monstruo?!

Si, era un poco diferente… ¿y qué? El que fuera un vampiro no significa que haya de ser malo, odioso ni repulsivo- eso si, aterrador cuando se lo proponía-. Él también siente… él también _fue_ humano… En el fondo, también _era_ humano… su interior lo era… Y entonces la luz del descubrimiento llegó a mí, haciéndome entreabrir los ojos y la boca levemente ante el asombro recibido.

Era increíble como acababa de darme cuenta del nuevo significado que esa película acababa de tomar para mí. Esa era _nuestra_ historia- dejando a un lado la parte del maleficio-. Edward siempre se había visto a si mismo como a un monstruo, como esos que nos mostraban las películas de miedo; por eso aparentaba ser lo más humano posible con tanto ahínco… y entonces aparezco yo y de buenas a primeras no me importa lo que es… No me importaba que fuera un vampiro… porque yo lo amaba por quien era… por ser Edward Cullen… mi Edward…

Volví a mirarlo y no se había movido ni un ápice: sus brazos seguían muertos a su costado, su cabeza agachada y su mirada desviada de la mía, afligido. Aquello consiguió sacar un poco de mi genio. Había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que habíamos discutido sobre mi alma y la suya, y sobre si el era o no un monstruo: todas habían quedado inconclusa, pero siempre era yo quien tenía la última palabra. Él nunca podría ser un monstruo.

Lentamente, llevé mis manos hasta su rostro, deshaciendo el abrazo que compartían detrás de su cuello, posándolas en sus mejillas de frío hielo y suave satén, y lo obligué a girar y alzar su rostro, hasta mirarme con sus ojos dorados, ahora de un color más oscurecido, como un tono ocre y sin brillo alguno.

- Tú no eres un monstruo…- le susurré suavemente

- Si lo soy Bella…- suspiró con pesadez- y ni siquiera me merezco todo el amor que me das… tan solo traigo problemas…- y de nuevo apartó sus ojos a su regazo. Aquello me exasperó demasiado y colmó mi paciencia

- Óyeme bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- me irrité y aproveché mi férreo agarre en su rostro para obligarlo de nuevo a sostenerme la mirada- Tú no eres un monstruo… tú eres el hombre del que estoy enamorada, que es el único dueño de mi corazón y que pronto se convertirá en mi esposo…- cada palabra llevaba impregnados todos mis sentimientos- Y no vuelvas a decir que no mereces mi amor, porque aquí la única egoísta soy y seré siempre yo…- muy a mi pesar, no pude evitar acordarme de mi buen amigo Jake y en como lo traté… pero mi corazón siempre sería de Edward

- Bella…- sus ojos volvieron a los míos y su boca entreabierta dejaba en evidencia que lo había dejado sin palabras; estaba adorable

- Y una cosa más…- lo miré con el ceño fruncido, mientras me reía internamente- ¿No habíamos quedado que el imán para los problemas era yo?- ante eso, no pudo evitar reírse con su melodiosa risa y yo no tardé en unirme a él.

La tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, que momentos antes nos rodeaba, fue desapareciendo a medida que nuestras carcajadas la opacaban. Todo volvía a ser tranquilo y… mágico.

Paramos de reir, jadeando agitadamente… mas mi respiración se detuvo, cuando sus ojos me atraparon de nuevo. Sin que yo opusiera resistencia alguna, me atrajo con total suavidad hasta su pecho de duro y frío mármol.

- Te amo…- me susurró con voz dulce, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello y estremeciéndome al sentir su aliento embriagador correr entre mis hebras.

Yo suspiré tranquila contra su pecho, protegida y enjaulada por su férreo abrazo de hierro… Se respiraba tanta paz… me sentía tan bien… que no pude evitar dejarme llevar por ella y adentrarme en mis pensamientos.

Volví a evocar aquella dulce tonada en mi fuero interno. La perfección con que nuestras voces se entremezclaban superaba con creces todas mis expectativas… Era un momento tan íntimo… tan especial… tan… únicamente nuestro… que nada podría arruinarlo aunque quisiera. Poco a poco, de nuevo me vi en aquel salón dorado, bailando junto a ese ángel que tanto amaba… y la letra de la canción seguía grabada a fuego en mi mente, mientras nuestros movimientos perfectos construían dulces pasos de baile.

Pero entonces, un rayo de inspiración cruzó mi mente, y lo vi todo claro como el agua. Me separé repentina y abruptamente de su abrazo, sin llegar a caerme de la banqueta, porque él me sostenía con sus firmes brazos y posé mi mirada decidida sobre él.

- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando…- comencé, sin darle siquiera tiempo a preguntar, pues su mirada destilaba preocupación y confusión; seguramente estaría revisando el terreno por si había algún peligro- Si nuestra historia se parece tanto a la de La Bella y la Bestia… y dices que la canción lo refleja todo perfectamente…- me hice un poco la interesante, sonriendo cómplice y provocando su ansiedad, al no saber que idea cruzaba por mi mente- yo solo le cambiaría una cosa a dicha canción…- sus ojos curiosos se posaron sobre mí, pidiéndome que prosiguiera y le mostrara.

Avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a entonar decentemente mi "genial" idea.

- _Nace una ilusión_… _Tiemblan de emoción_… _Bella y Edward son_…

Sentí la sangre hervir en mis mejillas al término de la tonada- aunque increíblemente, me había salido más bien de lo que yo misma esperaba-. Estaba avergonzada, no me atrevía ni a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Era la cosa más ridícula que había hecho en toda mi vida: cambiar la letra de una canción para nosotros.

Pero en verdad, aquello había salido directamente de mi corazón. Todo comenzó tan rápidamente aquel primer día de instituto en ese comedor abarrotado, como si fuera una _ilusión_… Aquel extraño sentimiento crecía cada día más en mí, solo por él… Mi corazón saltó de alegría al saberme correspondida, sin importarme para nada su condición… tan solo, que él me amaba tanto como yo a él… Y _temblé de emoción_, cuando sus labios tocaron por primera vez los míos… en aquel, nuestro primer beso…

Si, todo aquello que la canción decía… era toda mi historia de amor con Edward… la historia de amor entre una humana y un vampiro.

Pero contrario a lo que yo me esperaba, sus manos se volvieron a posar sobre las teclas del piano, como una pluma que acaricia suavemente la piel, retirándose de mi cintura, y los suaves acordes del inicio de la melodía comenzaron a inundar la sala, llamándome silenciosamente a cantar de nuevo… Hecho que yo no pude negar…

'_Nace una ilusión…'_

Y comencé a cantar de nuevo… perdiéndome entre su música y la canción… todo lo idóneo para un ambiente de ensueño

"_Tiemblan de emoción…"_

Me acompañó una segunda voz de terciopelo, que me obligó a alzar mi rostro de forma sorpresiva, para encontrarme cara a cara, a escasos centímetros de mi prometido de exquisita belleza.

Me miraba intensamente, clavando sus ojos de oro líquido sobre mí, haciéndome repetir infinidad de veces que había una cosa que se llamaba "respiración" y que yo necesitaba para vivir. Su frío aliento de hielo golpeaba mis mejillas y estremecía todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios ya acariciaban con un mero roce los míos, dejándome deseosa de más y haciendo crecer unos grandes deseos de abalanzarme sobre él y apoderarme de sus labios… pero aquel momento era tan mágico, tan íntimo… que sería una verdadera pena estropearlo de ese modo… Además, quién sabe cuando podremos volver a estar a solas- lo que me recuerda que es muy raro que no haya aparecido nadie para arruinarlo- No, definitivamente… nada podría arruinar este momento…

_Bella y Edward son…_

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol, se posaron suavemente sobre los míos…

Y todo se desvaneció… Porque daba igual quienes éramos… porque daba igual si él era un _vampiro_ y yo una común y débil _humana_… Porque lo único verdaderamente importante… era el amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro… _el amor del interior de nuestros corazones_…

_Tale as old as time…_

_Song as old as rhyme…_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y aquí vuelvo yo a la carga con otro oneshort

Bien, bien… mi segundo songfic que Twilight, y como en el anterior, los personajes interpretan la canción. Aquí tenéis las indicaciones:

'…' _**Lo que está escrito así, lo canta Bella**_

"…" _**Lo que está escrito así, lo canta Edward**_

… _**Lo que está escrito así, lo cantan los dos juntos**_

Y bien? Que les pareció? He de decir en primer lugar, que **este es un oneshort enteramente dedicado a mi querido Onii-chan, Shin Gouki, que era el regalo de su cumpleaños, el lunes pasado pero… que por circunstancias de la vida, no pude acabar a tiempo.** Además, este oneshort se lo debo a él, pues en este caso, este tiene su nacimiento al mismo tiempo que el anterior, _**"Si no te conociera"**_, y del mismo modo, por escuchar la canción que conforma este songfic, que no es otra que _**"Tale As Old As Time"**_ de la película _**"La Bella y la Bestia"**_ de _**Walt Disney**_, como bien se cita en el oneshort, cantada por _**Celine Dion y Peabo Bryson**_. (Es la famosa banda sonora de la escena del baile, también citada aquí)

Y queréis saber como nació este oneshort? Pues bien, hablando con mi onii-chan, le dije que había estado escuchando dichas canciones de Disney y que se me había ocurrido, irremediablemente, otro oneshort (Si no te conociera) y mientras estaba escribiendo, escuchaba las canciones, hasta que escuchando, escuchando… salto de pronto: Jolines onii-chan, como siga así, no voy a poder hacer nada tranquila. A lo que él me dijo: pues si, a ver si ahora vas a escuchar la canción de La Bella y la Bestia, que por cierto, me la acabo de encontrar, y se te va a ocurrir otra cosa con ella jajaja, sería un magnífico trabajo de tu autoría. Ala, aquí tenéis la idea… -.-U

Pues bien, pensé que sería un bonito detalle, ya que las distancias no están de nuestra parte y no puedo darle un regalo en persona (aunque viva relativamente cerca), el regalarle este oneshort.

_Es para ti Shin nii-chan, espero que te guste._

_De tu onee-chan, kisa_

Bueno, y después de repasado el trabajo… tocan las mejores partes. Primeramente, que la estructura del oneshort salió enterita de la última escena, porque me hizo mucha gracia lo bien que quedaba si cambiaba la palabra "bestia" por "Edward". Pero como la canción en español no acababa de gustarme del todo (no digo que no me guste, solo que me gusta más la original), usé la canción en inglés para el oneshort y la última parte de la versión española para el final. Luego, escenas favoritas… tengo dos: cuando ambos se besan después de que acaba la canción que Edward tocaba (la inglesa) y toda la tensión que hay en el ambiente final, cuando ella quiere hacerle ver que no es un monstruo (sobre todo el detalle del imán para los problemas me ha encantado ponerlo xd) Aunque reconozco también, que las primeras escenas me gustan mucho, porque aunque usé de referencia Eclipse para este trabajo, también está el toque de dramatismo de Luna Nueva, cuando cree que la han dejado.

Bien, después de esta explicación bastante extensa de cómo surgió este oneshort, que por cierto, tiene ese título, porque me pareció el más adecuado, no me queda más que despedirme hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

psdt: fanfiction vuelve a hacer de las suyas. Algunas estrofas de la canción no tienen acotación, lo cual quiere decir que iban subrayadas pero que fanfiction por la cara no las ha reconocido así -.-


End file.
